


The One That Got Away

by grettama



Series: AoKaga Drabbles [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's mind is a fuck up place, especially after Kagami left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [АоКага драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135514) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



Last night Aomine had a dream about Kagami. He still remember how Kagami's lips pressed in his and how his fingers traced Kagamis's back.

Guess Aomine is still in love with him, no matter how mad Kagami made him.

The break up with Kagami was not a clear one. Even though Aomine wants to clear things up with him, he's also aware of his position. Aomine realized that everything is his fault to begin with.

  
Now he understands why it can't work out between them, being friends. Because no matter how many times Aomine keeps telling himself that what he wants is just to be friends with Kagami, he knows that he will always wanted more. And Kagami knows that well.

Aomine can't betray Kise. Not anymore. Aomine got Kise's love, and eventhough it's not the love he wants at the moment, he must appreciate it. Be grateful of what you get, remember?

Kise is the first one arrive in his life. Everything worked well in their life until Aomine's heart gave in to Kagami's presence. He already made up his mind to be with Kise. He should deal with his choice.

Guess he's the one who need to collect his shit and move on. Kagami is the one that got away, and Aomine can't fix everything.


End file.
